Lucy
"Lucy & Ethel" is the third episode of Carmilla's Season Zero. It aired on October 27th, 2015. Logline Perry & Mel review the evidence so far, while Carmilla "enacts violence" on the poor Zeta below. Synopsis In response to the ongoing events, Mel begins suffering a breakdown, declaring that her life at the school is extremely stressful, while Perry states that if there is something affecting their lives in a negative manner, she refuses to stand by and let it go on, stating that she very much likes being in control of her body. Perry recaps what has been going on, noting that both she and Mel, along with Carmilla, have not had their periods since "Frosh Week". She also notes the large amounts of tampons and period pads in the room and the prophecy, completely stumped as to how it all connects together. Carmilla points out that the actions of their mysterious threat have done nothing to improve the mood of the campus, and then turns her attention to Kirsch, who shouts through the floor that he hasn't eaten for the last two hours. Carmilla decides that due to lack of a culprit, she will instead pin the blame on one of them. Perry begins noting that the lack of periods is certainly the work of magic, with Mel arguing that assuming magic even exists, Perry's interest in Wicca should mean she knows what type of magic it is. Perry stutters for a few moments, then notes that while she has tools to cast spells, she has never succeeded in doing so, sarcastically noting that her lack of magical talent is an issue that Susan LaFontaine refuses to let go. Mel begins lamenting that her mother will disown her for her actions, while Perry continues ranting about how magic is indeed real and that she just needs to find a proper means to invoke the spirits to cast magic. Carmilla interrupts the duo and gets them back on topic, to which Perry and Mel do so eagerly. Perry begins wondering about what singing, light and "moon blood" have to do with an entity that wants the latter gone, while Mel notes she didn't hear singing or see a light, with Perry concurring on the matter since they were distracted by being thrown into the buffet table. Kirsch's offscreen antics get the better of Carmilla and she goes downstairs and attacks him, much to Mel's distress. While Kirsch is suffering at the vampire's hands, Mel loses her composure and breaks down crying, forcing Perry to calm her down. The subsequent conversation gives them a chance to properly introduce themselves to each other, but it is interrupted when Carmilla comes back. She notes that "Sabrina" was on the right track, noting that every full moon, more and more periods vanish. Carmilla then notes that this is occurring to both students and faculty, and then questions Perry as to how she knows about the magical properties of the incident. Cast *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch (Voice Only) *Nicole Stamp as Melanippe Callis Trivia *This is the first episode in the series where Laura Hollis is absent. Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Season Zero Episodes Category:Episodes